The present disclosure generally relates to a search in a computerized system, and more specifically to a search in a computerized system having an index.
Indexing of objects, such as files, of a computerized system is known in the art. In case the computerized system comprises numerous variable objects the indexing may not catch up with the objects. Thus, index-based searches for objects in the computerized system may not be thorough.